


Motocross Boytoy

by Pandagirl23



Series: Enass-AU [42]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Tony Stark, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Clint is kind of a dick, Horny Bucky Barnes, Insecure Bucky Barnes, Jealous Bucky Barnes, M/M, Maria Stark is Not Tony Stark's Mom, Post-Canon, Steve is kind of a dick, Thirsty Bucky Barnes, Thirsty Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Still Has Arc Reactor, Wanda is kind of a dick, soft tony stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29140536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandagirl23/pseuds/Pandagirl23
Summary: It has only been close to a month since they been dating is when Tony begins to become sneaky, Bucky is not worried so much as curious. The Manor Team though is less curious and more suspicious. One way or another they’ll figure out what is going on with the man of the hour.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Enass-AU [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017507
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not a cheating fic, don't worry. :D 
> 
> As usual: If the story time period is confusing, please do start at Move in Day but for Tony’s quirks and issues, please start around Flare in the Dark and Tinker Wheels. If you just want to read this chapter story, again enjoy!! 😊

Chapter 1

The Manor was quiet the night after the fifth of July and one James Barnes was stalking the grounds. He would go down to the lab, with a thermo of cofea and the recently made toffee cupcakes. His genius boyfriend was trying to make a toffee cake which ended being better in cupcakes. He was not even sure how he managed to change that recipe into a cupcake recipe. He heard through the mill that his boyfriend managed to change a cupcake recipe into a muffin recipe. He can bake, oh his small brainiac knows how to bake to how he can cook but the recipes evade him. James not even sure how he manages that.

Anyway, back to the original thought, he would go downstairs but he saw his partner leave once more, frequently since his mother has left and the fourth came and gone. It was not to be worried. The fifth brought on a sneaking in and out billionaire. He was not worried for those two days. NDAS, Non-Disclosure Agreements, and things of that nature.

James wouldn’t worry for this night coming morning, but Anton kept leave at weird hours of the day. Sometimes in a suit other times with a coat on. Would not be weird if it was not in the middle of summer. Dead middle, humid, sweat clinging summer. Out here was a little more bearable, air conditioning made it doable and the trees providing shading. Still, long coat, summer, and sneaking. Again, James may have ignored it all for it not for the Manor team becoming suspicious. He is going to replace Steve with Wilson, that is going to be the day hell freezes over and the heavens fall on them. Well, the heavens did, Asgardians on Earth. Now Hell needs to freeze over. Team, paranoid, discussing (talking shit) and ratcheting his own growing anxiety.

Oh, he trusts his boyfriend. He trusts his boyfriend more than he trusts himself not to go berserk with the single trigger word still playing hopscotch in his head.

This night, the morning of the 6th, he watches from the shadows as a slicked hair back weary Anthony Edward Daw trudges in. Dead on his feet but an excitable craze looking shimmering in those doe eyes. He looks absolutely happy and content with himself.

No reason to worry. Right?

James continues to watch as the man slips upstairs undoing that heavy-looking trench coat, entering the dark halls before the sunrise.

The assassin knew he was not going to get anything out of him so sleepy. Yet, he knew the man was busy and might be testing something. Or he was out having fun. Unlikely, seeing how he was still a major shareholder, the idea machine, and inventor for the company, he fronts for. James knows he has no real reason to worry. Despite what his roommates and teammates say.

That very morning, a half-awake super soldier ex-hydra puppet sipped on his basic coffee, he can’t even get cofea with the others around like fleas. Coffee doesn’t even have real effects on himself unless it is undeniably strong, extremely strong, black as his arm. However, that morning through his grogginess, he heard the neighboring super soldier call out to his kotenok. Lifting his head up, he took the same heavy trench coat, all the way down to his feet.

“Tony, why are you dress like—”

“A Flasher.” Clint piped up smirking even though the reaction was lackluster. Even with the knowing tenseness in the shoulders, the only reaction was by Steve calling out to the slicked hair back brunette.

Tony eyed all of them, hands deep in the pockets obvious hip cocked out, body force relaxed, sunglasses hanging off one pocket, “Nothing for you to be concern about Rogers.” He gave a quick look to the Winter Soldier, eyes softening by a minute before hardening up when he looked to the others, “Catch when I catch ya fucks.”

The other six watch the man leave with flourish and diva status that screamed suspicious to them all. James though thought he caught tight black pants and boots, biker boots. Maybe, he needs more sleep, he hopes he is in a dream. Then Anton would come back, shaking off the coat, revealing something. He can’t even imagine how his blood is working in two different directions. On the other hand, he woke up more when Wanda griped out about his secrecy. Three days straight, three days of sneaking in and out. It could be four, five, ten, twenty, and more days of his sneaking.

Knowing though how they reacted to his secret-keeping involved with his family, it can be really freaking minor, or… they have fears of another Ultron emerging. James didn’t think that but he had his own personal worries. His own undercurrent of worries, as astronomical unrealistic it would be, Anton, seeing someone in secret.

James actually wanted to bash his head into the table for becoming that worried over that hyper-unrealistic thought. Maybe it was his culmination of insecurities. He was broken, he was with a metal fucking arm, his a paranoid, never completely heal, never completely together, itchy trigger finger man who again murder the man's, who is constantly caressing his brain, family. There were many things that still plagued him and the worries even though they talked about it. The deal-breakers, he didn’t mind the fact Anthony will never want to be around Steve. That is okay. He understood. That is like Anthony and the witch being forced to hang out together despite everything saying that is an absolutely stupid idea. She says he is the ice to his fire they are the earth to the fire, but never lava but more like Earth snuffing out the fire. Hiding the light. Imagine that. Or forcing him and her to even deal with each other in private. He rather loses his other arm.

Cheating is out. Obviously.

James sat there listening to the growing theories.

Wanda started in first, even the sight of her man-made powers flicker on, ready to go full tilt, “I am sure he is building something, maybe upgrading himself to hurt us.”

“Now, Stark is smart but he's not that smart,” Natasha spoke out, already detracting from that idea, despite the bright blue that the man's eyes go when his emotions are high or when he was doing something extremely tech-worthy.

Steve sighed chewing on his bacon, “I doubt Tony would bodily harm himself in the way we are thinking about. But I am worried he is hiding something. It is bad enough he is hiding secrets of the Manor still from us,” He continued before Sam can remind him about minding his business, “Despite it being about himself personally. I rather not get chewed out again for a minute. Still, it doesn’t change he is coming in and out at all hours of the day.”

Clint snorted shoving a pancake in his mouth drowning the fluffy breakfast food with coffee, a wide and big cup of coffee. 24 ounces, James counted just from the size of it. His own cup holds a good 12 ounces. He rubbed his metal thumb over the decorative cup, it was custom made, a gold star on the cup with gold designs making the grey cup look metallic in shape.

“I am sure he is just slumming it up with some secret boo thing. I am sure it could still Rhodey.”

James fought the urge to shove the Bird Eyes out of his seat, throw him outside and lock the door till he felt better. The thought of his sweet, fiery boyfriend cheating swung back around, like a revolving door. The fact those thoughts diminished quickly though is because the archer said Rhodey. The colonel, the guy who is the genius's big brother. The one who makes sure he doesn’t pull too much into his already heaping plate of responsibilities and jobs. On top of which, James had to sip his coffee as Steve and Sam rolled their eyes at the same time already bringing the theory to a shutdown.

James would examine that eye-roll if he was not enjoying the already noisy upset protest that it is a plausible thing that ‘Stark is fucking the Colonel’.

“Look, Clint, they are more family than they are friends.”

“Married.” Clint chuckled getting another pancake.

“No.” Sam deadpanned, already growing fed up with the blonde, “Stark and Colonel Rhodes are brothers, similar to Steve and asshole here.” He pointed a thumb at James who flipped him off silently. “That is like saying they are fucking.”

James spat out his coffee coughing, looking mortified and downright disgusted. Steve shouted out a ‘ **SAM** ’ while he went inward on himself already feeling ill to his stomach. Wanda complained about coffee getting all over her pajamas and that the Winter Soldier did that one purpose. Natasha had legs up, knees to her chest, making her look smaller than usual. Coffee secured between her hands. Clint was on the floor roaring out in laughter at Sam’s blunt comparison. Or he was laughing at the prefect spit take that usual expressionless man done.

“I rather chop my dick off and throw into the Manhattan river.” The super sniper coughed out looking far more uncomfortable and not caring that the laughter stops and the men cringed.

“Why are you always fifty-one fifty? Take it back a peg. I was not saying you are going to get on your hands and knees and suck—”

“Sam!” Steve was burning red with a crimson under the shade of green. “Stop. Please. And Buck, please no more talking about chopping off body parts.”

“I am pretty sure my dick would grow back,” James replied matter-of-factly, his face returning back from mortified eyebrows raise back to the straight-laced expressionless face.

“And I am done.” Wanda shoved her plate away seeing the dull satisfaction from the ex-assassin as he finished his coffee. She glared back but remembering the real topic at hand, “If Stark is not seeing a person, then a secret villain? A person who is meant for harm. Or he is building.”

Natasha gathered a dish towel handing it to the man who did the impressive spit take. Watching him wipe up his reaction to being told about sleeping with Steve, the read head sighed, “We follow him. Simple.”

James rolled his eyes, eyebrows knitting together, going over to the kitchen sink to put his cup and dish towel away. Yeah, follow the man who is a tech whiz. Who has an AI that reads everything? He silently gestured to VITO who showed a small image of a sleeping Chimera. She likes the AC and humidity of civilization. He was not even sure, following him would yield anything. Still, he was curious. Was he curious enough to even follow the team with this new poorly concocted plan? No.

No, he will find a way to ask his partner about where he goes if it progresses. For now, he will have silent faith as the others plan to dog the man at every turn.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The team of the manor got up early, earlier than when the infamous assassin would be in bed. They were also far from the grounds to avoid being detected by FRIDAY and VITO. Seeing how they may alert their creator to them sneaking around. They could ask the man in question, but the continuous cold shoulder told them all they were not going to get many answers out of him at this rate. He never gets straight answers from Stark either. This plan, fleshed out as possible, away from all-seeing eyes and ears, would see if they can tail the man.

The team waited silently watching for the man of the Manor to waltz out. If he would waltz out. Almost, by a small miracle before the sun came out and cars started populating the street, Stark came out, trench coat long, sounds of heavy rubber hitting a pavement. What surprised the team doing this stakeout was that car shrouded by darkness had lights turning on, the engine already revving.

Natasha through her own bought night-vision goggles saw the car with four other people. One body screamed Pepper Potts. Another at the driver's seat was Happy Hogan. The other two were of Colonel Rhodes and Captain Marvel. What in the world are they doing, more importantly, why was Stark slipping into the car? The obvious taking out that they were his close friends and family.

Nothing is adding up.

The car began to drive away from the Manor, into the city. The Manor team promptly begins to track them by the use of the team van. They have to be careful of using this van though, any scrapes made outside of missions was their responsibility to repair it. What a fun word and the idea of being accountable for the shit they break.

Natasha at the wheel, Wanda watching from the cameras in the car, Clint helping to keep an eye on them. Steve there to watch intently. He was sending updates to James and Sam.

James peeked at his phone seeing a message from Steve and the band of dummies about their self-proclaim spy mission. For his own part, he burrowed into a cover he orders off a store, with a sweater he was wearing (reasons, not boyfriend related reasons, no) reading a book.

Sam looked at his phone setting down his gun, shaking his head at the big blonde text. Of course, they really were going to do this. He for one has zero patience if it not a real mission. Curiosity killed the cat; they might not come back with zero satisfaction. Plus, super-powered AI that can jump different data streams, hack into cameras and the good stuff.

What Sam will do is harass one James Buchanan Barnes before the others come back despondent at an already failed mission.

Following the sleek town’s car, was simple at first but it grew more complicated with each block made. First, they took a straight way down a street. It kept on for a mile, then they follow the car on a right, they kept their distance when coming up to a one away street allowing four cars distance between the van and town’s car. The car with Stark and his people stopped at a drive-through, went on down another street. Took several turns then went on to the highway, veering off, going out of the city. Getting the limits. The way they drove was leading to more questions about where they were following the five in the smaller vehicle.

Trench coat, humidity rising. Traffic backed up. And then, for whatever reason, a missing town's car.

Clint Barton, sharpest eyes ever (not including James Barnes) swore he had all eyes on the town’s car. Had eyes on the smooth and simple driving of the town car. Even with the obvious slips, twists, and turns. A good distance from them and now it is gone.

In a sea of different cars, colors, and heights. Clint felt insulted and slapped that he lost the car, he would find it acceptable if he lost the ego-centric man car to an 18-wheeler than to normal car traffic. Where the hell is the car. Where the hell are they going?

What the team in the van did not notice, was a camera in the distance of the bridge flickering red, pink then back to the original monitoring system the camera has. A distant car shimmering between black, red, then a moderate dark red color.

The four return with fewer answers and a building mount of question hurt pride, and rather a peevish attitude. It was the late afternoon since losing track of Stark and Co in traffic. It was the late afternoon that they all sat grumpy, thrown for a loop and seething quietly at the whole losing a town car in traffic.

They took in the sight of a Winter Soldier in a black v-neck t-shirt and black jeans taking up most of the couch and a snacking Chimera on the floor scarfing down food from her food dish. Sam at the coffee table building what to be the Eiffel Tower out of wooden sticks. Sam was in a casual dress of a long sleeve shirt rolled up, jean shorts, and slipper covered feet. Snacks, water bottles, and a documentary about cars were playing.

Clint went to snatch up the remote when something, a strawberry what the hell, hit his head dead-on. No one move, but Sam had a hidden away smirk. Chimera kept eating. Clint threw his hands out staring incredulously at the other while gesturing to all of the Winter Soldier was still watching television with his water bottle balanced on his chest.

Wanda frowned taking a seat, “Why cars?”

No answer to the man watching the documentary. Sam shrugged continuing to build, “How was the impromptu spy mission?”

Natasha took a seat on the floor with a pillow shaking her hair out of the ponytail popping several grapes into her mouth.

Steve said nothing just slouching over on one couch. He stared blankly at the television.

“Clint lost them.” Natasha pronounced after she finished the grapes she was eating.

Clint noisily defended himself, “I did not lose them! They shook us.”

James did a twitch and the volume of the television went up another 10 notches. Clint again gestured to the quiet man watching the TV. Sam shrugged along with Steve.

“He doesn’t have to talk or use the remotes but he can be rude?” Clint asked growing irritable. It was hard to say that he was shaken off from their trail, that Stark’s AI child was a dick, or that this guy, this other snipe was being a fucking asshole.

“Technically we were here first. I didn’t want to watch television. It was me, then the mute man and last his fatass animal.” He heard a grunt already knowing the defense, “She is fat.”

James eyed the other male who kept them companying for most of the day, rolling his eyes he turned back to the talk of the first motor vehicle.

Wanda frowned more curling up, “Why cars?”

James ignored her pointedly taking in the information.

Natasha can see when the walls went up high with soundproofing built-in. The redhead leaned back relaxing practically, “Stark or his AI may have known and let us think we were tailing him.” She felt a small flame of bitterness at being played. Being played easily. She should have been cleaner with the spy part of following him. Or at least found a vehicle to rent than using the van. Smart move, honestly.

Later that night, James once again caught his boyfriend wearily with heavy eyes but all the awareness of a cat, wide eyes walking into the Manor’s front doors. Tracking dusty footprints, hair mussed, and trench coat only half-open. From the shadows, he watches the man slip upstairs once more. Maybe he can visit his partner later today if he was not again. He was not sure what he was excepting out of these daily leaving, coming, and goings, but maybe James can find out and do it his way.

Not out of an over hype fear but more concern about his boyfriend. If the others happen to follow him, so be it.

The following morning of the eighth, James Buchanan Barnes, began his own spy mission. If he felt few of the others follow him, then he will try to shake them. His mind's focus is the boyfriend in a trench coat hiding that beautiful figure.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Following his boyfriend at night proved more lucrative than going in the day, maybe a little more underhanded but James found it easier for him to blend in with his environment.

Following on foot proved a little more difficult only the basis that his boyfriend was driving himself this time at this time of night, 8 pm and he had to keep through means of building, running, and trees. He would have taken his motorcycle but that seems to defeat the point of being stealthy.

The hardest part was staying hidden when an open track field, it looks empty, sand, dirty spread out far and wide. Old turf has long gone. Lights through work in the distance. A small building, looking simplistic in its design. Tinted windows, fences surrounding the majority of the property. The car his boyfriend drove here parked behind the building.

James noted that he may have taken the long away around. Thankfully, the ex-assassin was able to keep up to a certain point. Still, going back foot was more difficult than anything, he did but it was probably his least favorite when he was mind-controlled.

Walking along the beaten path he took in observations of the surroundings. He can see sparse trees, bleachers for viewers. Interestingly enough, the building seems to have the same machine back at the Manor, the Tower, and Compound. From what he can also see from the distance, close a yard, a yard and half at least, hand scanners. Solid, possibly blast protected doors.

James began to drop into a zone that he wishes had gone away along with most of the trigger words, alas science can only do so much. Either way, he never had the chance to take in all the environmental information that this place his boyfriend is sneaking off to. He hopes this is the place and he was not following the wrong damn car.

He hates to pull Bird’s Eyes failure. He hates to have done because his curiosity wouldn’t answer and then he would look just as suspicious if he was caught. Not that he is doing anything of the sort, but maybe he was feeling bad for doing what the others are doing. Sneaking off, not trusting, not even being courageous enough to ask the smart man why he is sneaking off to this place.

James, coming to his final decision made a move to go back to the path of the road, back to the city, and to home. It will take about two or three hours going at a leisurely pace. He needs to eat a lot too. With all that on his mind, the Winter Soldier was shifting further away until the door open. The echo into the empty outdoors was caught by heightened ears.

Turning back trying to make sure there were no bad guys dragging a tired and possibly hurt man, the super sniper watched. The doors were open, a pressurized air emitting from the door way. Okay, nothing bad. Nothing of danger. Nothing that makes him want to spring into action and help the intuitive male out. Nothing at all, at least until the man he was worry about walked out.

Anton walked out wearing something that will go with the visual closet, the number of desirable outfits he has seen, or wishes he can ask this god damn… goddamn sexy man to wear. He watches the man walk out, tight black jeans, hugging his bubble butt. Keeping it protecting but showing it off for the world to see. Going further down his legs, those long jean-clad covered legs he stopped at those heavy biker boots, they look similar to his own shoes but the classic added heel. Something so powerful about those added heels, lesser than kitten heels but enough. Enough to show off the power that this man, his boyfriend exudes. Drips off with every step down that dirt road.

Forcing his blue eyes up the body, a looping belt loosely done around the hips. Up to the jacket covered shirt, bright light glowing behind the bright red shirt, and the biker jacket. Smooth, authentic leather draping over his arms and shoulder. Long neck with his necklace adorning his body like royalty. Glowing, ready for whatever he is going to do. In his hands was a sleek high-grade helmet. His hair was sleek back, ready for the possibility drive.

Maybe the internal battle of seeing if he gets picked up by a stable motorcyclist. He got one out of two, but shit does love watching this practically stretch and strut down the dirt road. Sand and dust kicking up, dusting his pants and shoes.

James bit his lip turning away to give his boyfriend the privacy he deserves as he enters another building. Hurrying away, the night man of the Manor hurried back to the Manor. Thoughts of his boyfriend, being a symbol of sex appeal (he is fucking bias fight him on it) haunted him all the way to his room.

Maybe resting in his brain while his body was on fire was not the best idea as he sat there staring up at the ceiling. He already kept repainting the visuals of a tasteful dressed Anton for riding on a strong horse-powered motorcycle. Possibly he was thinking too hard about what he would look like straddling the bike.

James shudders to feel a pang of need to go back and watch his partner ride whatever motor vehicle that requires him to dress that way. He heard a groan from his throat rip through him as the image of a lazily smirking Anton leaning over a bike, as seductive as he is casual over the bike. Maybe already shedding off the upper layers. The long, kissable neck, strong arms, soft and strong thighs. Maybe he should feed him more, make them squeezable yet still leaving room for the ex-assassin to savor the well-defined body.

Did he fall asleep or was he that deep in his fantasy because all he can see his honey gold-brown eyes straddling his lap, legs spread deliciously, stretching the unyielding fabric to its limits. A pull around the crotch, a tug at the tights, a more of a lift at the pert bottom, James was going to explode. Hips rolling against the sniper’s hips, James felt himself buck getting a pleased noise, hands planted firmly on his chest.

Don’t wake up. Don’t wake up. Not yet. He knew he was asleep now, but shit watching those kissable, begging to be nibbled on lips part and pink tongue licking at the bottom lip… something snapped.

The old Sarge saw himself flip them around, one leg up to his own waist, the other held out. He took in this man’s dream giddy and breathless laugh. Brown crowning around the rosy cheeks and face, blown pupils, and blue light. Dragging his right hand up the thigh skittering all the way up to the bulging heat, steel blue flickered up to see long eyelashes fluttering close, arms pulling the long hair brunette in for a hot and heavy kiss. Teeth nibbling at his bottom lip, gaining permission for a deeper kiss.

With a quick bite at the male under his lips, the sniper pressed his burning need against the ass. A continuation of massaging, teasing, giving a helping hand till they both reach the end. Oh, he wants to reach them. Dream or not. He was close, the idea of breathy moans, noises, and soft encouragement raged him on. He was sure his face was red, eyes black, big, and full of want. He wanted this man completely. He was going to mark him up. His sweet handsome genius. His—

His door was banging.

James opened his eyes slowly, internally screaming at the broken sleep and dream. The aching member that was right there, right fucking there. He has to relieve himself or will it away. He was not even sure how much longer he was able will away his erection. It seems like his brain can’t even keep scripting. He wouldn’t mind rutting against the man till they both fell off the edge. _Bang_ , _bang_.

Right door. Hard on and door. The door being banged on. Door to an assassin with a hair-trigger approach to violence. Right. Smart. Move. Fucking idiot.

Sliding out of bed, not even surprise and rather put out that his erection went away. Oh, the thoughts of a hot and bothered Anthony Edward Daw being swept away.

Sighing, James rubbed his face trudging past a mirror. He caught faintly; he fell asleep in the black attire of the night before when stalking his boyfriend. He stalked him. Well, that was beyond creepy. Good job Barnes, ten points!

Rubbing his face more, trying to scrub away the red coloring his pale complexion, shaking his hair out of the tangle bird nest on his head. He slugged over to the door, throwing open the door seeing a happy go lucky Chimera, a pissed off Natalia and a twice as equally upset Steve. Whoo… pie.

“What?”

Natasha watched the strange animal trot in to rest on the bed that was made up for her. Deadpanning at the still tired man, the Black widow held up one of her catsuits with holes in it and then another with photos, oh he forgot she knows how to hack oops, of him walking down the street.

Sighing James leaned against his door frame, interrupted because he was out last night. Not doing anything bad but more like his head in the clouds, dick on hard, and desire up at an all-time high. Grunting he felt four eyes rolls, one green and the other set of England blue water. Dragging his left hand over his face, James Buchanan Barnes swiped the photos away.

“Sleepwalking.”

Natasha huffed already fed up at the way he chose such a basic lie. Sue him, he is tired, needy, and getting closer to needing his boyfriend in his bed like yesterday. Not for sex, no it is for the picture of a relaxed comfy Anton in his bed, maybe wearing his baggy sweater or even in his MIT sweater. Something. Sweet looking. Rosy cheeks for a different reason, the crinkle around his eyes… oh they are staring. Oh yeah, his dumbass lie that neither of these skillful people will believe. Awesome.

“None of your business.”

Steve sighed this time arms at his side, but not relax. Never relax around James, whether because he was not healed or because he has been on a more protective streak with the short metal theme superhero.

“Buck, we were worried. I tried to come to get you run with me for the four o'clock trail since it is the coolest in the early mornings. Then we find out you come back, the door opens to your dress in all black mission gear, which is expensive. Gosh, I wish Tony could just help.”

James stared after the man stopped complaining, he didn’t even bother about telling him about his AC to adjust to the temp he and Chimera needs. Making his room cooler or warm but standard. Never cold but luke-warm… in a way?

Before the rifle user can reply to the long-winded complaint and worry, Clint slid out of his room smirking about finding out where Stark goes. James almost can feel the smirk, the knowing god damn smirk from the blond archer. He was tailed. They were tailing him. He was not sure but that makes sense how they got photos.

“Steven, you ma would smack you upside your head,” James said simply, voice groggy but dull in the face of his friend and the one he taught many years ago.

Steve blinked confused but frowned, “It was not my doing, I was just told they found the field he sneaks off to.”

James stared at the three barely believing these people are either that bored or that paranoid about a very sexily dressed man. Maybe he believes Steve, but the man can lie easily between the softly spoken words.

Knowing what these three, possibly four the witch included, they were going to that field to figure once and for all what the man in question does. James didn’t see but lo and behold, he will laugh (rumble) at the failings of another poorly, ill-advised stakeout.

Not waiting for them to explain their new plan, the Winter Soldier closed his door, hearing sliding of locks, and then headed to catch a few more hours of sleep till his body said enough, get up and do shit.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The field where Hawkeye spotted the billionaire at, found the team’s second sniper stalking on the outskirt, most of the manor team were at the empty field. Knowing the erratic times the man came in and out of the Manor. There is a chest he can come or not all. They were giving it around four hours before calling it.

Steve took the first watch, staring at the little building, the streetlights off in the afternoon sun. The heat waves making the disoriented background move, shimmer. The mirage of the field. Then he looked at the second building. It looks to be a garage of sorts. With confirmation from Clint that markings in the sand were that of a motorcycle. The skids marks showing that of a skilled motorcyclist taking to the field.

That can answer that maybe Stark was getting lessons on how to ride a motorcycle. Which is pointless, Steve, Natasha, and Bucky all knew how to ride a motorcycle. Okay, maybe that was a stupid thing to suggest him or Nat but still, he knew how. Tony could have asked any of them for pointers. Or at least Bucky.

The blond super soldier stared at the sandy ground closer to them, seeing the oddness to the track and the ground surrounding it. Even odder was the strange small crevice. The day that he is happy he has excellent eyesight.

Getting a better look at the lowered down the hatch, Steve can only guess that this a bigger facility than what those two buildings are saying. When did Tony even have time for this?

The super soldier looked at the redhead who looking at the same closed-down hatch. He can register the pressing of the jaw, the quiet current of irritated. She has been on the grind, realizing how much she did not pick up. She did deduce about the rich man. How many tiny details she never got a chance to examine, find out, pin down to be able to read, and pull the long failed target into her web. It was like a bitter taste of a fail mission. Steve knew this feeling when he was looking for Bucky. He wonders if Clint felt this way before.

Natasha's eyes narrowed, already climbing up a tree pulling out her binoculars from her backpack she brought with her. She didn’t give any of the other three any verbal response, she was too something. Anthony Edward goddamn Stark was elusive as he is secretive. She was being played to long by this man. Damn his privacy. The fact that he sides stepped her, jumped, hopped, and danced around her. Keeping the crumbs to the minimum and the cornucopia away from her grasp, she heard the cold dead voice of the Winter Soldier telling her again. She is a fucking Red Room Graduate and one of Shields's best agents. Yet, she got beaten repeatedly by this fucking billionaire. Pride wounded, skills mocked, Natasha felt the need to figure out the figure that Tony Stark.

Examining the track, she saw the different size shapes, circles, squares, rectangles, triangles, all spots, blended well with the sand and dirt on the field. The bleachers were cushioned. It means people come here. Come here enough to get comfort. If she leaned forward and adjusted her binoculars, she can see the retractable canopy. Producing shade with perhaps a push of a button.

People came here frequently with Stark. Oh, he was a busy man over the ten years. Natasha Romanov is not amused. Actually, she is right pissed off. Puzzled at the way she missed all of this. Keeping her eyes on the prize, she pulled out her phone snapping a quick picture sending it to the man who was sniffing at the billionaire.

James ruffled his hair, towel resting around his neck absentmindedly petting the strange animal’s head listening to deep growl like purrs coming from her muzzle. Leaning back on the couch, James heard his cell vibrate. He should of put it on mute at this point already knowing who it could be from, well he only has a few numbers but most of those are done through phone calls.

Reaching over to his cell, he eyed the picture message giving the message a hard eye roll and a tic up on the board of how annoyed he is right now. He saw the picture, zoomed in on the field, the hatches everything. Yeah, sure he was curious but not that curious now that he has seen that outfit.

Natalia: Stark has more floors than the average ship Yasha.

James didn’t even give the message the proper reply sending a gif, one of those gifs that VITO sends him when he thinks he is particularly being stupid. One with a man facepalming in aggravated annoyance. Turning off his phone, James pulled a snuffling and frankly annoyed Chimera onto his lap beginning to comb through her fur.

“I need something to pet.” He huffed out already know that his little friend has quite the annoying face that screamed why did you wake me up, human. I am mad at you. Huffing a silent laugh, the sniper continued to pet his animal friend till she fell back asleep. He does need to talk to his boyfriend about… snooping on him and acting like a jackass.

The four at the field left after the allotted four hours has come and gone. No Stark. No town car. No suit flying down. Nothing. Not even the now glaringly obvious hatches showing signs of opening. Wanda was quite displeased at the clear lack of anything. She wanted to catch the man red-handed in what he was doing in secret. Steve wanted to make sure another landmass doesn’t get demolished. Natasha wanted to know for personal reasons. Clint wanted to see the garage and what was in it. He was miffed at the lack of anything.

Returning to the Manor also proved lackluster. There was Sam eating a sandwich, chips and a cup of juice. James sitting on the couch still petting his animal, while his phone laid innocently on the table. Both men looked at the sweaty and despondent group of people. Sam chuckled under his breath getting a heated glare from the Witch. Steve frowned sitting next to Sam laying on the table. Clint hopped onto the couch stretching against the cool seating. Natasha gave James a look and James cocked an eyebrow at her willing her to make a move. He wanted her too.

Knowing when to choose the time to spar out answers, Natasha turned to head to the kitchen.

Silence befell the roommates and teammates until the Falcon swallowed the last bite of his sandwich wiping his hand clean with a napkin. Leaning on the coffee table he smiled at the group and the distant Romanov, “I take it stakeout 2 was bust?”

Steve sighed shoving him away with all the care he can manage knowing of his strength. Clint groaned complaining about nothing of nothing, jack shit happened. Where the fuck is Stark now. The usual quiet irate attitude when it came to the billionaire. Wanda sighed not confirming nor denying a failed stakeout. Natasha though took a seat on the back seat of the couch Clint took to lounge on, an apple in her hand and a cup of water in the other.

“We got something out of it but not much.”

Sam nodded wisely but then shrugged, “I am sure he is busy, you know, he has other jobs.”

Wanda slapped the chair she took over fingers twitching in frustration at the elusive behavior of the billionaire of a Fortune 500 company, “Right but why sneak out if he should be busy actually working. I swear that man is nothing but bad news.”

James blew a strand of hair out his face, “Mhm, so bad he made Vision.”

“You leave Vision out of the inclusion to that rat bastard Bucky.” Wanda pointed at the man who gave a boring look to her. She would force him to smile if it would stop dull eyes that showed to everyone, except sometimes with Stark he brightens up. On the rare chance, he gets a little spark in his eye when it comes to Sam and Steve.

The Winter Soldier chose not to say anything to the woman, not child, continuing to pet Chimera. He figures now that the others are back and licking their metaphorical wounds, he can turn on his phone again.

Upon turning on the cell he looked to see a message from a said man of the topic and the mysterious racetrack.

Anton: Hey, Giacomo, sorry about being so busy. I know my schedule is hellish but I want to show you something as soon it is perfected. It is so fucking awesome. I swear! In a meeting today so I won’t be around till late this afternoon.

James blinked, he felt a rumbling sensation till it airs out as a low laugh. He felt eyes on him, uncomfortable as always. Sending his death glare at the others, only a few acquiesces and looked away. It is none of their damn business anyway.

Adjusting his pet, he started thinking of a reply when the heavy doors of the Manor open, attracting all of their attention. The sultry, velvet voice echoed throughout the first few rooms of the manor. Anton’s voice was clipped, strained, and on the verge of snapping.

James put his phone down, resisting the urge to hug his boyfriend into comfortable submission. Make him forget the day with the board members he demoted assclowns.

Tony stopped as he approached the sitting area seeing everyone. Not that he wanted to see half these people. FRIDAY already told him about the poor attempt at tracking him down. Then another alert that several of them were at the field. He knows he needs to tell his boyfriend about it soon but it is not done yet. Seeing their faces, they had questions, demands, and the “right” to his personal life. Once. More. Surprise, surprise.

Stopping dead center of the entry, Tony ended his call that was done way before he even got to this point. Stuffing the cell back into his pocket. He put both hands on his waist, foot tapping. He felt his lips pursing already, waiting for them to bombard him, try to weasel their way out of telling the truth (nothing new there) that they were spying again.

“Well?”

Steve frowned at the accusing tone the man already threw out there. Steve can see that them all congregating here looks suspicious and like a mob jump to get him to spill something. It was very coincidentally. It doesn’t change though that this man is still hiding a surplus of information from people. His family is the very tip of the iceberg.

“Well, what?” Wanda bit back glaring at the man seeing right through his usual hard exterior. She is not blind, she can feel his fear from here but he does a great job of masking it with anger disinterested. A dull throbbing of disdain.

“Come on out with it. Rushman looks like she got slapped by a cat,” Low blow, so sue him. Tony was not in the mood today.

Sam covered his mouth trying not to laugh. James for his part continued his pet, waiting for a more private setting to talk to his partner about his secrecy over the past couple of days.

Natasha fought the urge to give in to the taunt, knowing full well that is what he is aiming for, “Stark, we are not here to argue.”

Clint made an _eh_ sound covering his face. He didn’t notice the beginnings of the arc reactor blue eyes building. Oh if he did, it would be reliving that day back by the laundry room.

James buried his own urges to knock the couch Bird Eyes and Natalia are settling on. And another deeper, primal urge that sings out to the beautiful and deadly standing there. Regal and majestic as the sun it was itself. He was grossing himself out with the love letter to this man.

“Right, here let me take a swing at it.”

Steve heard that tone from the genius and already knew he was ready. He was ready to strike down his face. A day dealing with others. It also meant he knew, for the longest time they were tailing him.

“Tony, look we got worried. You were being secretive.”

Tony crossed his arms over his chest, hip jutting out lips thinning out and a furrow between his eyebrows getting deeper. “Oh, worried? Worried about me building something dangerous? FYI, you stupid fucks,” He ignored, painfully ignored with all his might, the angry complaints at him calling the fucks. Fine that was mean. He won’t take back stupid, “I am not building shit, I finished building it.”

Everyone started to ask and exclaim about a killer creature, robot, or something. This why Stark couldn’t be let alone by himself. Everything said on a near-constant basis if he was squirreled away for more than three days.

He finished building literally a little before his mother came and began testing after she left. He worked the designs far longer. Probably around the time Giacomo started and finished his own motorcycle. Now, his boyfriend’s bike was a thing of beauty and needed to be in the bike catalog. He would buy 12 of those. Maybe 17 who knows.

Listening to the taper off threats, the concerns, the warnings about betraying them, Tony Stark fixed the cufflink of his jacket. He can’t wait to strip naked and watch a movie before pulling an all-nighter.

When the silence finally followed, Tony dusted off his spick and span suit pants and jacket, “All done? Good. Let me take you to the field. Rather you all get the nice picture perfect scope than being shitty at being spies.” He threw the word spies in there already knowing it would upset the wonder twins. He was upset he was still being spied on. He already had a fucking stalker and blackmailer out there. Waiting to fucking strike. This is extra he doesn’t need. Tony only wanted to show his big strapping Nivi Lupu. Ruined he guesses. “Be in the room 8 am sharp, if you aren’t here, no skin off my back. Those who make it will see what I have been doing and testing. See you assholes later.”

Tony turned on his heel, making his way down the hall towards his lab. A pace indicating he was not willing to let any of them catch up and make him stay longer than he wants.

James watched him go, knowing he was going to have to tell him he is no better than the others. Hopefully, the man doesn’t become so upset with spying on him. He regrets it but he can’t regret too much for what he got to see that night.

Later that night, James made his way down seeing nothing of the sign of a blackout mode, but the heavy thrumming of rock music shook his bones. He looked to the area he was sure the cameras were near at. He waited, waited until he saw now wild hair and big doe eyes stare at him. The lips of that man spoke within the room, talking to FRIDAY. James could read his lips but he rather forces his brain from reading lips.

The workshop door slid open revealing Anton sitting back in his chair staring at the super-assassin. James breathed out, mustering his own once of bravery. Walking into the shop, he heard the door close. He rather tells his boyfriend this in complete privacy in case the others wanted to talk more about… tomorrow example. Discussion. Demonstration.

“Anton, can you blackout mode please?”

Tony blinked up at the request, standing up meeting the man half away activating the blackout mode himself, “What is wrong?”

James grabbed on hand, free and uncovered from the paint and makeup he wears daily, “Anton… I… am not better than others.”

Tony tilted his head then understood what he meant but no better, which that is preposterous, “What ya see?”

For his years of forced and willful training, James pressed a quick kiss on the hand in his hands, “You in your biker outfit. I believe biker outfit. Right?”

The genius caught the faint blush, the stormy blues darken, that gave him a surprising and delighted shock up his spine. He might get kisses, “Correct. Anything else?” Tony saw his Lupu shake his head. Right, so he must have come back here before he saw him practice. “What day?”

“July 8th,” James answered truthfully.

Tony nodded, he didn’t practice that night but made sure the track was at working capacity and FRIDAY had full control. “Right, so I need to be honest with you too… I have been at that field because I am practicing.”

James figured that but he nodded feeling their fingers intertwine pressing palms together, Metal to scars. “Okay.”

Pressing his face against the big warm chest, Tony hummed out, “I am sure you guess it is with a motorcycle.” He felt the answering ‘yes’ in Russian. Looking up through his lashes he met the blues, that were still so dark. He wonders what he is thinking about that makes his eyes so bright, expressive, and dark. He is getting that tingle again, “I own the field. Made it extra advance. I should have told you earlier. But I wanted to be sure that it can work for all bikes. Well for ours… a practice course. Maybe even… ride with you sometimes.”

James felt like he worried about stupid shit, like secret affairs for no reason, all those tumultuous feelings circling in his broken mind were righted in a skewed way. No, his thoughtful boyfriend was trying to do something for them. Giving the short male a chaste and affectionate kiss, James felt the lips press, returning the affection. Pulling back pressing his head against the other the super-soldier sighed happily, “I was… being so stupid.”

“How?” Tony frowned looking him in the eyes.

“I thought… you… I thought you,” James sighed pressing another kiss on Anton’s cheek, “I thought you were seeing someone else. I know now, I knew before you told me all this. I was just worried, I am broken. I know we talked about it too. My brain. You know… shit excuse but…”

Tony's eyes soften at the explanation about his insecure boyfriend, who is just as insecure as he is at the worse and best of times. Wrapping his free arm around the taller man’s neck, he ran fingers through the dark brown locks, “I should have told you. Not to have you worried.”

“You’re not mad… that I thought you were… cheating?”

“It would have saved us the trouble if I told you beforehand, but I am not mad… a little surprise, I mean I have to brain dead to cheat on you. That is fucked up. Maybe a wee bit mad but I can’t fault you for something I should have looped you in on.” Tony explained, voice lowering in volume as the sniper’s right right-hand tug him closer.

“Sorry.”,” Sorry.” Both men blinked at each other before chuckling at each other. They stayed like this, looped around each other, hands connected taking in the calming presence of each other.

“I hope you are impressed tomorrow,” Tony told him a hopeful tone echoing the words.

James swayed with him kissing his cheeks, “I will be. Again, I am sorry… for spying on you.”

Tony shrugged swaying with him, “Sorry again myself, that I didn’t think to tell you and not be so… well sneaky.”

“You are great as sneaking. Trench coat.” James teased even when the layering tones of relief, worry, and building excitement about tomorrow meshed together.

Blushing, hiding into the strong body, the futurist grumbled, “I didn’t need the others trying to say shit, it is annoying, and plus… it was a surprise outfit for you. Was inspired by your… gear. A little bit.”

If that didn’t things for James, he didn’t know what would. Holding Anton closer to him, as closely as possible, the sniper gave a burning kiss. One that got out a surprised groan from another. The groan from his boyfriend shot right down to his cock. He felt Anton starting to melt against him, head tilting to deepen the kiss. The genius’s body melting to the floor also as they continued their quick and heavy kiss. The super soldier picked up the male, listening to the surprised gasp, a grip in his hair.

Pulling away, he growled against the kissable reddening lips, “That is the most beautiful thing I heard.”

Tony preened kissing at the chin and jawline pressing his cheek against Giacomo’s cheek. He felt his face flushing, the embarrassment, delight, and fondness at being held so carefully in this man’s arms. He kept holding the metal hand tight while making sure his other arm is secured around the neck and shoulder.

He watches the lab move as the Winter Soldier carries them over to the couch. Tony adjusted himself into a comfortable position as the man under him press his face into his glowing chest. Tony watches the man take him in, everything in. It made his heart skip a beat, his stomach warm, and twitch at the affection this man gives to him willingly. It was a feel-good thing to have. Thinking that he has seen him in plenty of outfits, he wonders. “What is your favorite outfit of mind Nivi Lupu?”

“Tank top, jeans, and grease, third. Sweater and socks as first. Second is open for debate.” James answered easily, zero shame in his voice and face as the man met the big brown eyes wide.

Tony for his part bit his lip. He let go of the black and gold hand reaching for his now very dirty business shirt. He began unbuttoning hearing a hitch in breathing from the other under him. Maybe giving this man an impromptu strip show was not a good idea. But fuck it.

Each button was undone until he was in his regular black tank top. Tony wanted to hide and shirk away from the enraptured gaze. The way his boyfriend took him all in, even though he has seen him naked practically. Maybe it was because they were getting further into their relationship, becoming more comfortable with one another. Or the last reason is that he was nervous about his scars still being out in the open. He barely paints his back now but still.

“God, you are fucking sexy.” James breathed out through his nose kissing the man’s skin between shirt and necklace taking in the way Anton’s shudder on top of him. “I can’t wait to see you tomorrow. In your outfit and your motorcycle. Also, I will make sure to come to you before assuming anything.”

“And I will try to make sure to involve you in… secrets or things, unless if it deals with my job or superhero duties. Or it for a celebration involving surprises. I am not good surprises and gifts, but I can make it work.”

“I want you mainly.”

“Sap!”

“Mhm, your sap.” The sniper smiled sweetly getting another, a lesser heated kiss from the man on top of him. He felt paw-like pats on his chest as Anton snickered against his neck as the fluffy head hid away.

The two men stayed that for as long as it was comfortable or until they had needed to shift to sleep. Already drifting off in relief and content sleep.

Tomorrow would be the chance to see what the mechanic been doing at the field.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried. I need to write without fear of not making sense. It makes sense in my head but I am such a nit-picker with some things.
> 
> Took me a bit to write this and the next chapter out. The last chapter is going to be in progress eventually.

Chapter 5

The manor team was up bright and early before 8 am, well almost all of them. James was there because the whole secret-keeping was something meant for Anton’s friends and well for him also. People who ride motorcycles or things of that nature. It warms his heart that the thought of taking a drive with his partner was up for an option. Maybe he can figure something out, down the coast, a hotel. He is saving money. Today though he gets to see what the genius mechanic was doing for these past few days. He will impress one way or another. He is always impressed by the wondrous things his kotenok does.

He looked at a few of the others, he can only guess why they all were joining. Clint was coming to laugh or mock what he did and say the whole stakeout was pointless, James gave a pointed look hearing the archer clam up. Natalia… that was a strange one. He can only assume the mission gone wrong and failed. James doesn’t like how she tries to take in information, though he does the same as his boyfriend, he doesn’t appreciate it. She was trying to fill in the missing spots that her old target. Steve, guesses that to ensure no one gets hurt and that Anthony isn’t doing anything bad or dangerous.

James is dangerous, he wants his boyfriend to do him constantly. He needs to get off soon.

Looking at the said entryway, he looked at the man in the biker outfit he has seen him in days ago. James would of tackle him to the ground, getting a perfect full scope of the outfit. In the morning light. Hair already slick back and his necklace shinier now too. If he was a little more emotive, he might have been drooling but the voice in his head was screaming about privacy. Sharing. Not willing to letting the others see his Bonafede sex on legs boyfriend. Hearing Bird Eyes whistle, James fought the urge to throw the man down.

“Wow Stark, are you meeting a boy toy or trying to be one?” Clint laughed even when no one else or the man of the comment didn’t react.

Tony for his part huffed out adjusting his jacket. He felt the tensity of a gaze from the dark-haired super-soldier. A stare that felt like a claim. He shouldn’t find that hot either. With Giacomo, it was, it was absolutely divine to have his eyes on him like that. Okay, he gets it, the fear of him cheating on someone else, cause maybe he worries that himself. His boyfriend is fucking hot, smart, amazingly sweet, funny as hell, smart, kind, smart, metal arm, strong, competent, smart… oh and smart. He said smart already. He has a thing, a type, and a checklist. He told Pepper this, he knows this sniper hits the marks.

Others looked at him like a person who was trying to be someone he is not. Again, he doesn’t share everything in his life. He doesn’t. These are one of these things. Rhodey and himself used to ride a lot before well, adulting happening. Life. Responsibilities. All that gross shit that makes life boring but safe. He likes safe but boring sucks.

“Right,” Tony breathed out tapping the entry of the sitting area, he kept his voice professional and civil, “I am going to show you all I was doing that was scary and bad. Only once and then you all are back here. No, I am not allowing access for everyone. I am selective so you all have to deal. Do all clear? Because I can go on and on and on about what you are not allowed to access, allow to snoop, sneak, spy, and all that technical explanations. Right, everyone ready. Good!” Tony clapped his hands heading out to one of his personal vehicles out in the garage.

He kept his voice from wavering despite the judging and disbelieving eyes. He hates how even now he is affected by these people; his therapist says it is unfortunately normal, not to be completely over anxieties and fears. He takes herbal medications to help lower his anxiety and cuddles. Cuddles may seem stupid! But cuddling a warm and comfy super-soldier helps with nightmares. Phobias not so much but technical.

If he keeps feeding those hungry eyes lock on him like prey, he felt the reminder back to the Island. He might need to take a cold-ass shower after this field trip to his personal practice course is done. He is going to make out with the Winter Soldier if this man doesn’t stop staring at him like he was dessert and dinner.

At the field, the Manor team got to the bleachers seeing one Rhodes, Pepper Potts, Happy Hogan, and Carol Danvers relaxing in the bleachers. Eating breakfast sandwiches and drinking coffee. The man who went to the garage at the far-left end of the track told them all he would be on the field with the Manor people.

Each took respective seats from the others. Even though most of them are on their team, they are one team, doesn’t change that they are less than friends compared to others. Potts looked comfortable with her hair done up in a ponytail.

Danvers looked amped but intrigued by others being there. She was surprised at how easily the man himself let him in on the whole thing. She found his nieces and nephews adorable and Ais sweet. She has to stop teaching the helper bots how to be little shits. She blames Rhodey.

Rhodey simply relaxed into his own seat. He would ride with little brother, but this isn’t about the racing to see who can get to the end of the track faster.

Happy for his own observations caught one Rogers eying up his old boss’s best friend then forcing his eyes away to keep eyes on the track and field. He might bring it up if he found it any more interesting than glances. Then again, the hard-line staring that the sniper has on the field tells this man is waiting for something big.

James was waiting he was waiting. That horse-powered riding Anthony Daw, riding a powerful piece of machinery. Thighs spread; legs bent. He felt a deep rumble in his chest as the thoughts of his boyfriend being absolutely doll on a machine like a motorcycle.

The first thing the crowd in the bleachers sees, some not surprising, others surprise, and one turned on. So turned on. The dark clothes on the businessman’s attire, along with his helmet stood out with the smooth dark red bike, small lines of gold metal linings around the bike. The casing, the seat black but the lights on the front was the signature arc blue. Oh, this whole bike a song to Anton. James was already hard-edged. He was already antsy to ride with his boyfriend. To make out with his boyfriend. To feel the steady engine of the bike under them both. He has thoughts, suggestions, and plans for them both.

The next surprising and unsurprising thing was the track shifting, moving, and revealing an obstacle course for drivers, cyclists. Ramps, guns (they look awfully real), targets. James felt himself salivate at the combat track field. His old asset brain said HYDRA would buy this off of Anton to train their once asset. Oh, he would ride this track till he beat on the obstacle course. He heard Bird Eyes praising the beauty of the targets, the jumps, and practicing. Bigger, better, and perfect to reflect the skills of the team. Then the barbed wiring that the man is holding out on them, not giving them what they need to stay on top of their game. A better obstacle course at the Manor.

James had to try not to smirk, no matter how small his smiles or smirks were because he gets to ride this boyfriend. Practice with his boyfriend. Synch up more.

Adjusting in his seat, the old Sarge sat to watch as the track finished opening and adjusting when the PA system comes on to FRIDAY’s voice.

“Hello, guest, please stay within the bleachers as Obstacle Alpha 01 will commence. Keep all hands and feet firmly within the bleachers. All shots are dummy shots, so Sir is not in danger. Do not interrupt the track or the participant. Now raising bleachers.” The chipper voice finished as sounds of gears and moving machinations moved to raise the bleachers 5 feet above the ground.

Steve looked down seeing how far off the ground they were. So far, this seems nothing that they all thought but all the secrecy is unnecessary. Made this very much unnecessary if it was for training.

Natasha stared knowing she rides sometimes. Now, she was again thinking back to the whole “Civil War” bullshit. Other choices she made, if she didn’t do all the things she did through the years, she might be able to ride the course. Or she could try to get Stark to let her train either way. The others have to try it themselves.

A horn blared and a smooth sound of an advanced motorcycle sounded off with the billionaire already taking off. It was smooth going for the man on the field. The first obstacle shot out from the harmless-looking streetlights. Without panicking, the man dodges each shot, pulling back on speed, increasing the speed, and maneuvering between shots. Quick precision and multitasking as a sleek thin metal hand built around his hand. The bike looked to be set to auto as he aimed for each shot. The question is if the helmet was helping him aim or it was for aesthetic purposes. The Streetlights guns went down as the genius resumed control of the bike speeding to the next obstacle.

James knows good shots and he knows the man knows his tech. What James is highly interested in is if those were made with a targeting system or by his own quick thinking. Either way, he was on the edge of his seat not minding he is bending the metal under his hands.

He watched the metal disc fly out already aimed by one of the guns. Jolting, he fears the man was going to lose a hand but when he caught the disc using it as a makeshift deflector to the other disc he flung down it down shooting at the guns that fired at him. Each one flipped, rotated, and fell broken to the track. Blue eyes tracked the lift-off from the ramp, drifting into the next obstacles.

These were actually more gun-like and that set James’s teeth on edge. His boyfriend wouldn’t be… no, he would be but if the others aren’t reacting too bad and FRIDAY saying all shots were not real but that doesn’t change the nerves that were racing through his body.

The Winter Soldier watch the genius skidded under a panel barely scraping the jacket righting himself up already dodging the shot made of light and the highly realistic bullets. The dust kicking up behind the bike. What made James want to go and work on his bike some more was the repulser that shouts of the headlight. James is going to grab this man when they return to the manor. He is going to grab him, praise him, and hopefully not ripping him out of his clothes. Well, those tight pants and shirt. He will leave the leather jacket on. Or buy another one and give him one of his current ones. He has one when he is feeling salty. 

Continuing watching the man jumping off the back of his motorcycle as the bike slowed and tilted slowly to a stop. James could already hear the others, Bird Eyes mainly gearing up to accuse of all that controlled by FRIDAY, bike, course, and everything to make the man look good.

No, the old Sarge knows better. He can see hand-eye coordination from here. Even Steve could and that is why the man kept quiet despite Bird Eyes quiet anger. Of course he is reacting negatively because the course was not for them. Well, it was for James and anyone else Anton is allowing to use it. He wonders if he can lay the man in the sand and get him dirtier. The way the dust clings to the dark clothes, the way the helmet is pulled off. Anton’s free hand combing through his mussed helmet hair bringing it back out from spikes to curls, the curls behind his ears more prominent. Honey Browns flickering with small rings of Arc Blues.

The Winter Soldier stared at the talented mechanic, the unadulterated badass driving of his boyfriend who stood tall and confident in the face of the others.

Rhodey stood after the bleachers lowered down and the billionaire walked up to the group, “I give you 7 out of 10.”

“Bullshit, it was better than last time.”

Carol rolled her eyes flipping her sheet, “7.8 out of 10 Tony.”

“Son of a…”

Pepper laughed gently leaning back, “That is because you like difficult ass levels of the course.”

Rhodey nodded, “Yeah, you lived on level 3 to 8, I don’t know why you did 1.”

Tony jutted his lip out to his friends, “Alpha 01 is for beginners and demonstrations of the field. Okay, maybe I should have done Alpha 03 at least.”

Rhodey nodded chuckling, “Hell, if I knew you were going to do Alpha 03 I would of join.”

James blinked when Steve eyed the Colonel eyes widening just a smidge. If the sun was not so bright at, what 11 am, James would of said his friend was blushing like a person with their first crush ever. Hm, no assumption… yet. Going back to his own kotenok he is very much smitten with he listened to casual critiques that his boyfriend’s friends have for him.

“You should join, I swear, you are absolutely badass riding Honeybear.”

“Right, right.” Rhodey snorted grinning leaning against the railing of the bleachers.

When the others began to get more into the conversation between friends, Clint stood up throwing his hands up, “How long did you have this!? Why are you able to ride! What the hell?!”

Tony and his friends stared at him like he grew three extra heads and he was weird. Clint looked to his friends throwing his hands out trying to make a non-verbal point about the amount of horseshit that this man presents. First a Manor, hidden family, and now he can ride a fucking motorcycle? What the fuck.

Natasha eyed the bike and the course, she was itching for something new and she doubted the ACCORDS would get them this type of course. Now, she has to figure out what to do, “How long?”

The genius rolled his eyes answering plainly, “10 years, always get my license renewed, Colonel Rhodes taught me.”

Super Assassin heard a severely quiet whimper, a whimper coming from the blonde super-soldier. James watches the growing red that the man was trying to hide. Huh, right, that is a can of worms he will open up later or never.

Clint’s eyes narrowed at the curly-haired brunette, “Oh yeah? Then why did no one report this?”

Potts stepped to answer that, “Many things Tony does are not always for the public to know about. No one has a right to anyone’s life.” She explained the tone behind the words a spicy encouragement for the archer to say something, any of them.

James didn’t have much to say, but he did like the view he is getting of his boyfriend leaning casually on the railing, poise and cool. Curls already unruly, waiting for him to drag his hands through it. Pressing kisses that will divulge into bites and nibbles.

Tony felt the hungry eyes again, even covered in sandy dust, he felt the stormy blues drink him whole. Taking a quick glance at the other in dark blue jeans that were too tight in the right areas and the tight t-shirt stretch across the shoulders and chest, metal arm proudly on display, Tony had swallow before he started salivating.

Pushing thoughts about his handsome White Laelaps to the back of his mind, Tony sighed, “You quacks done with your suspicious thoughts?” He watches them all not nod or says anything. Doesn’t fucking matter, he is not doing this thing again. It was meant for his friends and for his boyfriend. He is going to have James do this course or so help him!

He was going to have everyone ushered off the course until he heard a throat clear from Rogers. Lovely. “What?”

Steve sighed not even surprise at the clipped question, unhurried but not wanting to chat, which is not different than it is at the manor, “Tony… if anything, you could of—”

“He doesn’t tell you anything that is not pertaining to the team, to the ACCORDS, or even the place you stay at Rogers,” Rhodey replied simply arms crossed over his chest while the short male climbed over the railings talking to Happy excitedly removing himself from the conversation completely.

Steve would have called Tony out for being rude, but Bucky's stare down, Sam's voice, and Rhodes’s words stare down told him it was a losing battle. Maybe Rhodes had a point. Maybe it was the whole shuddering reminder of Siberia that was now two years past. He apologized. Tony didn’t, it is not like… sighing, he let go whatever he was going to say and kept the words locked behind his teeth. Next time, he would suggest Tony not to be so… obvious in his ignorance of a conversation involving him.

When all discussion about secret-keeping (irony!) was over, Tony turned to head down the bleachers with the others, feeling his fight with his biological process lose, letting the blush appear on his face as he felt those icy blues lock on to his body still. Giacomo’s stare is rather intoxicating.

Getting back into the sandy ground, Tony was ready to head over until the PA system and Extremis pinged to a message from one bastard he wishes also died a long time ago.

“Sir, it is Tiberius Stone.”

James's steps faltered as the PA system with FRIDAY’s voice said a male name, and concern came in a flood as he watches the shoulders tense between Anton and Rhodes. It wasn’t a shameful tense, no it was a tensing of rising fury. He met Anthony’s eyes as the man turned on his heel to head for his bike waving the others off.

Tugging out his cell, the ones with super hearing can hear curt tones but the body of the mechanic was rigid with signs of exhaustion taking over the exhilaration of riding a motorcycle, “Hello Stone. No, I am not going to call you Ty… why? Because you are not a friend nor an acquaintance. Right, right. Mhm. Bullshit. No. No…” His body went more rigid, lips pulling into a thinned frown, “Really… okay…” Plastic smile, the hard plastic smile that can cut skin, “Great! I will tell my team, uh-huh. Yeah, sure will. Right bye…” Tony hung up glaring at the phone grumbling jackass.

The businessman walked back over to the group, eyes on the people who live in the manor, “We got invited to a small shindig for the whole team. A Mister Tiberius Stone said that he wanted the publicity of showing that he backing for the unification of the teams protecting the world. A dance party too. We are invited.” Man rambled but his eyes were not focused so much on the people somewhere in the distance.

Rhodey frowned but sighed at the same time squeezing the man's wrist gently through his jacket, “Are you sure we can’t skip it?”

“Accords Members, most of them found to be a good idea. Unity and shit. Sucks.” Tony shrugged but the rigidness never left the casual shrug.

“That guy…” Rhodey started to look already worn out by even talking about this Stone guy.

James observed the reaction, the tenseness around his boyfriend’s eyes showing strain and building of stress. He will wait till they are in a private area. He must have been thinking the same as the short curly hair genius who clapped his hands, both pointer fingers directed at him, “Snowflake, you, me, arm, lab. Cool?” James nodded getting a nod back. “Other people, July 16th is when the Accords peeps want to schmooze and meet with a guy that wants to help fund the teams a little more. So, find outfits and shit. Tuxes. Dresses. Awesome. Let go.” He left no room for his roommates to ask despite voices trying to.

“Why?”

“Stark, what reason for this really?”

“Is it even worth it if you don’t like him?”

Tony can take in solace if they all hate Stone as he does, that means they have something in common besides hating or disliking him. Simple really. The enemy of my enemy is my friend. The word friend is being used extremely loosely.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this one took me a bit to write. Woke up, re-read it, sleep deprive me needs to stop writing. 
> 
> Also, I have been shift stuff on my timeline, I am going to have them go on their first date after the next story or so. Private relationship not public yet. They become public not by choice. Yep, it is a demon from Tony's past, easy guess.
> 
> This chapter is another one I tried, it has been a long while since I wrote anything remotely this heavy. A good build-up though for me to get geared up to write the eventual sex scene. So be patient with me.
> 
> New or sort of new nickname. I have one more set of romantic nicknames those won't be revealed till later also.

Chapter 6

Upon returning to the Manor, redressing in workshop attire clothing, Tony made his way downstairs to his workshop seeing Giacomo standing by the door with what looks like a helping of sandwiches and cups of water.

Walking over to the man, he gave a grateful smile patting his metal arm, “Thank you.”

“Happy to feed you doll.”

“Doll?” Tony chuckled seeing the man’s face light up red, “Why doll?”

“Ah… you are… pretty… and handsome, overly attractive, like one. Not bad… I mean…” James turned brighter red working on finding the right verbiage. Though Anton doesn’t look at all put out and more amused.

“Well White Laelaps, looks like you have to protect this pretty ol’ thing.” Tony grinned a little grabbing a sandwich taking a greater than needed savage bite. He hummed satisfactorily at the Dijon mustard, salami, ham, lettuce, pepper, jalapeno, swiss… gosh his sandwich sounded fucking monstrous, but it was perfect.

James followed the happy man-eating the first of many sandwiches. Sitting down after Anton took his normal seat, he can guess this was not about the arm.

Tony took another of his sixth bite out of his meaty sandwich, “Now, before we get started, today?”

“Today… today you were unbelievably amazing.” He told him to keep eye contact conveying all honesty.

Tony fist pumped with his free hand. He made grabby hands to the water grinning more when his super-soldier boyfriend slid it over to him. Such a sweet man, “Thank you.” Tony took another big bite of his sandwich after taking a couple of sips from the slid-over water bottle.

James took a bite from his sandwich leaning back in his seat, “Sorry… they... you know… keep pestering you.”

Tony shrugged tilting his head back enough to eye the ceiling, “Not much anyone can do if there is no trust. I mean, I don’t trust them.”

“You don’t act like they are planning a murder. I mean I would… but I wouldn’t just an example.”

Tony nodded smiling at him rubbing the other face trying to keep him calm, “Hey,” Waiting for their eyes to meet, Tony pecked the corner of the man’s lips, “remember, who cares about what they think.”

“I do… not about us. I don’t care what they think of us but… what they think of you I care.” James explained sighing, “I mean, I know you can handle it, you never need me. Not that is a bad thing, I sometimes think if I push some of them off a cliff it’ll help.”

“Now, I can’t condone murder. That will defeat the purpose of those bronze ass pardons.” Tony chuckled despite the swooshing in his stomach at the again morbid ass courtship of shoving people off cliffs. He needs to resolve the flattery of being told his enemies and people he dislikes gets a decent shove. It is equal for everyone, but he has to be responsible.

VITO found it great though to throw in two cents, “Mr. Barnes is right Father, he could expertly hide the bodies.”

Tony eyed the ceiling then to the Winter Soldier who had at least tried to look abashed that the young AI is suggesting murder plots, “VI, no. And Giaco no.”

VITO made a noise that was borderline apologetic, “Sorry, I worry. Your vitals rise every time you are near them.”

“He is right Boss.” FRIDAY chimed in. Increasing the size of the peanut gallery. If the worry sounding beeps from Dum-E translated to agreeance, Tony would be fed up by the backseat drivers if they weren’t his children.

“Right. Giacomo, my lovely boyfriend no murder plots. VI, no helping with those murder plots or planning your own. FRIDAY and VITO I am okay. Trust me. Can you? If I start to spiral, I will let both you and Giaco know faster than I can flapdoodle. Then you all, the whole family worry.” Tony stated with none of the usual heat when strangers tried to act as they worry.

James pressed a gentle kiss on Anton’s cheek after he finished telling the Ais no more murder. He didn’t even know VITO heard his quiet mumblings, he needs to stop talking so loud (close to a whisper) for the AI to hear, “Sorry, and would you…?”

Tony fanned away his blush while pressing his own caring kiss on the reformed asset’s cheek, “I will. You, don’t worry so much about what people say. I dealt with harsh criticism and active insults forever. Ask Rhodey.”

“I’ve seen the tabloids. Astounding how many of those accuse you of being an alien seductress.”

“That is my favorite one.” Tony grinned more leaning forward after finishing his chest sandwich, hands-on the strong thighs. He blushed more to himself barely catching the reddening neck.

“Mine… too... _ahem_ , I mean, I…” James set his second sandwich down, to grab both of the man’s hands gently, “If they are bothering you to the point of being uncomfortable, signal to me, I can help.”

“I don’t want you to cause frictions between you and those jackasses.”

“It is fine. Steve will get over it eventually. Bird Eyes annoys the fuck out of me. Natalia keeps trying to get information on you. I don’t talk to the Witch and Wilson… is meh.” James spoke quietly his accents kicking by the time he finished.

Tony blushed more leaning over to hide his blushing face when that mixed accent kicked into gear. He is a sucker for that accent, “Oooh, Sam is meh now.” He laughed when he was pulled bodily into the super soldier lap, arms holding him up and keeping from falling he laughed till his wheezes began to come out, “Okay, okay, stop your murder look,” He felt those eyes get more narrowed but knew he was doing that half-smile, that made him look devilishly handsome, but the spark in his eyes screamed full of expression, “Seriously though, don’t worry. You’ve done it already for my momma, for me, Rhodey told me… I mean… thank you.”

“Welcome, I will do it in a heartbeat.”

“Even if it means losing out some people.”

“I am full of greed Anton, I am selfish to a fault and I will give up them to have you.” James kissed his cheeks and nose, “I am selfish, I would shove both Steve and Clint outside during a storm. I doubt that would stop Steve from being stubborn.”

“Bitchy.” Tony spoke out enjoying the attention of the lips, “Very bitchy, annoying, and a pain in my ass.”

James grabbed the genius’s hips tugging him closer, “No, he doesn’t get your ass.”

“Selfish, selfish man.”

“I don’t share. You would be correct.” James hummed out kissing at the man’s neck going down to his collar bone, exposed from the open tank top.

Tony breathed out heavy becoming slowly undone at the kissing done on his clavicle, “I am going to die this way. I am going to die from your… AaAaah!” He cried out in a mix of pleasure and awe that this man bit him. Now the gentle ministrations made a dangerous cocktail of pain and pleasure, “G-Gentle. Not a big fan of rough… or painful.”

“I’m not either.” James breathed against the bite mark laving at its eyes half closer holding the man’s waist, “But, I wanted to taste you.”

“Cannibalism should not be hot Giaco.” Tony huffed through new a noise that was half whimper and panting, “Not sexy.”

“Not sexy.” James agreed to resist the urge to grind against the ass that is calling to him. Thoughts on the conversation between them before it got hot and heavy were greeted by heavy and very loud concern. “When we do decide to open up…”

“About us? I will be sure to fend any evil bastards off my White Laelaps.” Tony grinned enjoying the expressiveness in the man’s cheeks.

James huffed forever charmed at the poise and elegance this man has. Kissing his cheeks leaving a trail to his ear he whispered, “I would do the same for you too, Doll. I don’t want them getting you down. Or anyone else for that matter.” He pulled the genius closer by his thighs, squeezing occasionally taking in the way the big brown eyes blew, lids hooding.

“Being my knight in battle gear will get you multiple brownie points.” Tony hummed against his boyfriend’s lip wrapping both arms around his neck. Fingers burying in the wild hair tugging in gentle pulls.

James smiled more kissing the smaller male holding him secure by his thigh, dragging his right hand up the thigh to his waist, taking note of the shivers and little noises that is coming from the man. The Winter Soldier tilts his head to deepen the kiss as Anton groaned bringing nimble fingers down his chest. Tracing the hidden scars, touching on the side with the metal prosthesis. James felt his own eyes close shut.

Tony bit at the bottom lip of the assassin, feeling a deep rumble coming from the man's chest. Tony felt his face burn red, body stuttering at the growl, growling another surprise for a turn on, as the body under him shift, stood, holding him close in the air. Tony wasn’t afraid of being a drop, Giacomo proved time and time again he wouldn’t let him drop or let go of him with extra security.

Tony would feel embarrassed and try to squirm away by the position he currently sees them in. His legs spread, wrapped around the ex-assassin waist. He felt his body press more into the man, feeling hands squeeze and caress at his body. The genius made a please noise before his boyfriend could even second guess he would or would not want this. He wants to be held; he wants a lot.

As swift as the man holding him got up, he sat back down on the couch. Tony can only assume it was a couch without opening his eyes, breathing heavily against the other lips. “Open your eyes for me Kotenok, please.” Tony gave a quick nod forcing his eyes open, seeing dark steel blues, eying him, drinking him deeply. The genius let out another unashamed moan tightening his thighs around the waist and dragging his hands back down the wide chest kissing him again getting a playful nip on his growing kiss swollen lips.

“Giaco.” Tony felt the couch at his back and lips giving caring, tender kisses all over neck and cheeks. Snorted still feeling heady and flush he was about let loose a joking response to all the kissing till a hard-line pressed against his own growing by the second dick, “Holy shit, you are something…” He felt the man shy away, not having that Tony tugged him back giving an affirming kiss, “Not bad.”

James pressed another kiss again tugging at his hips into his own, “I don’t want to rush anything.”

“I’ve seen you naked, I mean not for sexual purposes, but still,” Tony played with a strand of hair that came over the man on top of his face, “Not bad. Slow sounds nice. Surprise, surprise from me huh?”

“No, I like taking our time. You are gorgeous and I want us on the same page for everything.” James mumbled lowly against his neck.

Tony nodded pawing at the chest feeling a cool strip of air on the strip of skin revealed around his stomach, “Mm, okay, I need to tell you about Stone.”

James nodded sitting back on his haunches rubbing the mechanic’s legs soothingly already feeling the tenseness take over the cozy feelings with their surprise make-out session, “If you want to.”

Staring at the man leaning back, Tony sat up reaching over to bring the super-soldier back on top of him, “Later. I prefer,” Dancing two fingers up his boyfriend’s waist, “To get to know my Giacomo kissing abilities more. I mean kiss a couple of people, had sex with a few others but like it wasn’t even good sex or decent… am I ruining the mood…? You are great, is what I mean, like really g—” Heated lips sealed to his lips successfully stopping his growing nerves and blather mouth. It is successful. Very fucking successful. So successful, Tony is mewling against the pink lips. He spread his legs once more allowing the man to match their bodies together.

Another deep chest rumble from his boyfriend, Tony was riding a high all through the sounds and feelings behind kissing. Tony doesn’t want to stop this either, the number of tender presses against his lips, the nips and tongue swipe making his head swirl with pure bliss. “I prefer to have you for myself, the other people don’t matter _Kotenok_.” Tony took his bottom lip eyes shooting full open at the heavy accent breaking away the dull tones he is used to. He heard himself whimper when hands lifted his hips up to rest on the man's thighs. The position, he can see through the camera via Extremis spokes volume at how lewd the position is. Back arched off the couch, the super-soldier back bowed over his own body. Faces flushed and hands mapping chest and thighs. Legs spread allowing the man access to be closer.

Tony hid his face in Giacomo's neck getting a quiet chuckle with lips doing a chaste kiss on his temple. Tony felt his body arch into the heat again words mumbling about shirts, hot, too much heat. Then cool, skin, more delicious heat. Giacomo is shirtless kissing his lips again, getting permission to explore his own mouth. Tony keeps hearing himself make noises that could be heard in a softcore porno. Possibly PG-13 movies. He can already tell he is trying to leave crescent moons into the soldier’s back getting a happy reaction of a shiver against his frame.

The genius felt the metal hand re-hook his leg around the man’s waist keeping them close as possible not even allowing the daintiest of hands to get through. Pulling back from the temptation that was his Nivi Lupu’s lips, the inventor panted speaking against those pink lips, “I want to come out, to people, next month.”

James pecked his lips laying their heads together gently enjoying the mingling of breathing between them, “Next month, what day.”

“I don’t know I’ll let you know.” Tony hummed getting a ping from VITO who said that Rogers is looking for his boyfriend, giving a pout to the man on top of him he sighed, “Roger is looking…” _Nnn_ , oh no more speaking. More kissing, he likes this a lot. Pushing against the lips, he asked for his own chance to explore with a nip and kitten lip against the other lips. The super soldier obliges pulling him up again. Without breaking the beginning of Tony’s exploring, their position reverse. Straddling his waist, Tony pulled away licking slow against the lips. He listened to a moan coming from the throat bobbing, “looking…” Another kiss pulled into from a comforting warm hand by his neck. Whining in pleasure, Tony scoots his hips back down to align with his boyfriend. The friction he got from the drag increased the cloudy head-ness, “For my… fuck, fuck,” He rode out the hip roll Giaco has done, “for my Nivi Lupu.”

“He can wait. Arm maintenance Kotenok. Tune-up. Test. Strength test. Muscle Strain Projections.” James rattled off panting, face red and pupils dilated, hips trying not to buck, hands rubbing up and down the genius’s waist.

“Oh thank god.” Tony grinned kissing him again digging his fingers into his chest. He is diving headfirst into their make-out session once more until he and his boyfriend both jumped at the music coming from the speakers playing his, well this is an embarrassing, sex playlist. He was bored but the sounds of Kissing Tree made him cover his face with both hands despite straddling his partner’s hips. He was shirtless, a sex playlist blaring through his speakers and the rumbling laughter coming from the man under him.

“Fucking hell this is embarrassing.”

“You want to take me to the kissing tree?”

“Shut up.” Tony ground out, crossing his arms blushing a furiously bashful red, “I was bored making this playlist.”

James sat up holding up his tiny huffy smart man by his waist listening to the music, “We can find a tree and kiss under it.”

Tony stuck his tongue out gearing up for a snark back until lips wrapped around his tongue making his throat throw surprise squeals then moans as the once Brooklyn-nite's lips suck steadily on his tongue. Wrapping around his neck once again, Tony sealed their mouths together for an open mouth kiss.

Two songs later, panting and red face, one Anthony Stark and James Barnes sat on the couch with kiss swollen lips deeply satisfied with their make session. Shirtless, covers hiding them from the world. Tony sent a check to the AI and Bots who may have been unfortunate enough to witness their creator being fondled and making out like a horny college student.

Both Ais and bot sent back they weren’t paying attention and minding their own business. VI analyzing animal clips, FRIDAY playing chess with Vision and Dum-E staring at the wall counting the specks… for whatever reason.

Patting Giacomo’s chest, Tony buried further into the cover, “Tomorrow, remind me to tell you about Stone. That asswipe.”

James nodded burying his nose into the sweet scent of cocoa butter, hibiscus, and coconut oil, “With vivid details so I can posture.”

“Brute.” Tony snickered settling into the cocoon of warmth surrounding them.

James chuckled grunting in reply letting his eyes close. He can see what Steve wants later unless it is about Chimera or Tony, then he will pretend to listen or stop him from being stupid. Later.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Tony stretched out on the couch seeing tomorrow has arrived with smooth eased, he cocooned still in between the solid warmth and the comfy blanket that was given to him by the Rhodes family. Nuzzling into the chest under him, he grinned at a quiet but sleep fulfilled groan.

“Time?” A deep, from sleep, voice muttered out keeping the covers firmly over them.

“Too early and we successfully skipped you from having to see Rogers. Win.” Tony grinned more before cracking a yawn hiding his face in the chest.

“Too early for being functioning people.”

“You are saying all the right words Giaco, all the rights to my metal heart.” Tony hummed out happily curling up in the man's chest. He felt sudden movement than a satisfied hum from the recovery HYDRA prisoner.

“Still on blackout mode.”

Tony nuzzled further into the chest sending off a grateful digital hug to his sweet girl. Receiving a warm static feeling the man himself left a quick kiss in the middle of the pecs. He heard another content filled happy sigh.

The two spent several minutes in bliss-filled silence until the conversation from yesterday, pertaining mainly to one Mr. Stone and the dance they are invited to. Clearly, he won’t be dancing with his boyfriend unless they want to say fuck this month and come out early. If not he might get into an unwanted dance with the blonde guy that was on and off in messing with him. He almost wished Hammer was the one who invited the team.

Before any more annoyed and downright mood-downing thoughts can continue he felt soothing circles on his waist and shoulders, “Kotenok, what are you thinking about so hard?”

“Our conversation, not the one about the other residents in the building about that guy I don’t want to say because that is inviting the Devil home.” Tony chirped out with zero of the chirpiness.

“Him, Stone right?” James felt a nod against his chest. He continued the soothing circle letting a thought hm, “We can skip it,” He listened to a grumpy huff from the genius, “Right, unification and money for the team. Okay,” James looked at the brown eyes awake, big and growing more seriously bothered by the whole thing, “We go, we, and I mean me, try to act civil and make through the night without the threat of this man bothering us, and I mean you, so much.”

Tony sighed hiding his face, already seeing how well that whole interaction will turn out. Oh, he would fucking adore seeing that fiasco. Stone trying to insult him, trying to goad him into arguing, and then surprise! His marvelous boyfriend swoops in and attacks the man like an amazing protective being he is. He is swooning already but he knows Stone and his way with words, bastard.

“No… I… Okay, Stone is a dick. He is also very manipulative. If he feels that you even piss him off slightly, he can take away the funding, I mean I can provide the funding easily and call it a day but issues. That would make the ACCORDS people all twitchy. It is like asking Hammer but knowing the weasel will pull out before the big finish. And I am about hurl that was a gross-ass image. Anyway, I just want to get through this stupid dance and whatever ass power move he is trying to do and for us to make it back here with zero chances of guards and police coming.” Tony looked his boyfriend dead in the eyes already seeing the number of ways the super-soldier was thinking about how to murder this man.

James sighed letting his head fall back, “Right. Be nice to the prick and all can be well. But…”

“I might have to dance with him if he wants to gloat about being able to get over issues and help out the greater good.”

James rolled his eyes once more sighing already annoyed without ever meeting the man, “Said the guy who isn’t a badass superhero. Who is also sexy. Smart. Pretty. Strong-willed. Intelligent. Handsome. Fucking fantastic. Kind. Generous. My giver. You.” The Winter Soldier praised nuzzling him gently. “I can dance with you too, say it is for the demonstration that you and I truly over the Siberia and we are comfortable with each. So comfortable we can dance.”

Tony’s reaction, he was sure was priceless, was awestruck and practically close to swooning again. Getting up on his knees he pressed a happy kiss on his boyfriend’s big, smart, and speedy math brain, “You. Are. Fucking. Brilliant. Do not deny it, Giacomo Buchanan Barnes. I swear to you I will smack your ass.”

“Threat or a promise.” James hummed already ready for another round of kissing and cuddling.

“Both.” Tony already was in the move to seal their lips together. In the motion of topping their yesterday make out session. Oh, he was excited once more over making out. Maybe he can get another make-out session after the stupid dance.

Tony had his fingers buried into the shoulder-length hair sighing in bliss with the progression of their make-out. The dance can wait. Rogers who may still be waiting for his friend to come out of the long endured arm maintenance that turned into an arm cleaning took a long time. Sleep in. A lot of sand and shit. Tech problems. The thing with his arm that needs extra, extra attention.

Starting with mouth inspections.

Two days later, James was looking through his room searching for a sweater he wore aggressively, he wasn’t even sure if Anton caught him wearing the sweater or even knew he wore it for a purpose of seeing him wear it. Now he worried because not only did Wilson trudged out of his room, Chimera had a habit of scarfing weird shit down, Steve was in there for some dumbass reason, and Natalia, which never sat well with the ex-assassin.

James sighed getting close to giving up the search. He has been looking for a few hours and at this point, he rather calls it a loss, buy a new one and hopefully wear that one till the man asks for it.

Heading to the kitchen area, James stopped dead seeing his oversize grey sweater draping over the lithe frame of Anton's figure. He looked positively adorable. Sleeves hanging off similarly to his MIT sweater. But one shoulder was covered and the other was showing, presenting the stretch of the sweater he wore. Maybe James was hating his past self now because this was a type of torture he loves and hates. The man even wore nothing underneath and socks, fuzzy socks.

James kept staring standing in the open kitchen when the smaller male turned and faced him looking surprised but also not at all surprising seeing how they were also very conveniently alone because the team went to a fitting appointment. Very convenient.

“You found my…”

“My sweater.” Tony hummed out grabbing his cup of cofea sipping at it, “In your room. Thanks.”

James swallowed blushing faintly, watching the man walk up to him getting a teasing grin, “You are going to have me committed.”

“Not funny Nivi Lupu, but I can tell you that your sweater taste is fantastic.” Tony got on his tiptoes giving the stunned wide-eyed man a kiss on the lips, open mouth seeing how the lips were parted. Stepping back, he had to hold back a giggle as the man himself started gaping. “Kitten got your tongue?”

“You are going to get bit, Anton.” James breathed out deeply kissing Anton’s cheek listening to the little hitch in his breathing, “I’ll be gentle. Promise.” James hummed quietly pulling the man closer at a leisurely pace aware of the hot cup of cofea in his hand.

Tony felt his body react in a positive way to the accents curling around his ears and hugging him in warm chills. Don’t ask him, he can’t even describe it properly. “I’ll hold you to that.”

James gave his boyfriend a kiss on his lips tasting the cream, sugar, and cofea blended. Licking his own lips, the sniper smiled fondly at the already dazed-looking man, “I was wondering,” And answering ' _hm_ ', “Can I take you on a date. A proper one, maybe a drive out of the city.” This got the man out of his partial dazed state.

“So, a day trip?” Tony stared at the blue eyes seeing a shine to them and a lift of the super-soldier lips, “You are serious.”

“If you like,” James answered forcing his eyes to stay off his collarbone and necklace always kissing above the arc reactor.

The billionaire gave a bright grin, beaming and eyes crinkling, “It is a date. Are you…?”

“It is a surprise doll. And it’ll be us driving down with our bikes too.” James added already feeling good at the results of seeing a brightening and rosy-ness to his boyfriend’s cheeks, the tip of his tongue sticking out between his teeth. That was one of the cutest things this man can do every time. He felt a pair of soft lips against his own again after the businessman took a quick sip of his cofea.

“This is definitely a date. Casual then?”

“Casual.”

Tony smiled more; cheeks still rosy as he leaned up once last time to taste the winter soldier mouth with a surprise open mouth kiss. A flick of a tongue in the stoic man’s mouth got a thrilling reaction. Those deep rumbles and a chase after his lips when he pulled back. Wet and glossy, Tony grinned more, “Let me know when, _soldier_.”

James watched the inventor with a hip sway down to his lab with the cup of cofea in hand, the sweater with his natural smell draping him, and the tease of bright black and red boxer shorts. The cut was provocatively close showing his cheeks. The Sargent swallowed when he thought a teasing smirk thrown over the warm honey brown eyes male shoulder at him. James may never be ready for this man suave confidence or he is overly horny when looking at Anthony. Right date, good to set it after this bullshit dance. Potential stress relief. No murder makes to date plans, he has the location but plans for the location, and the actual date, possibly the 20th. That can work.

All he must make it through the dance without getting insanely jealous and protective. Maybe he can sic Chimera on the Stone guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this filler or transitional story for a new character to join the Universe for a little be or a lot of bits. 
> 
> The end was also a way to help move along their relationship out of the Manor and into a more public setting. They are still keeping it hushed. Let see how they fair. 
> 
> Again! Thank you so much for reading this trash monster. :D


End file.
